


Requiem

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does a Time Lord grieve?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

The Doctor stood alone on the TARDIS. It had happened again. The day he always knew would come but always dreaded. The mayfly life of a companion ends and leaves him to carry on. Alone. 

A sad smile on his face as his thoughts go back on the time spent together with her. His Clara. His Impossible girl who became his teacher. Showing him it was okay to care again. To allow someone into his hearts again. 

Allow them in to make him feel so much more alive. Despite this searing ache in his soul at her loss. No hope of crossing paths again. Left with just memories.

Laughing at her constantly trying to get him to hug her back.

Shaking his head at her efforts to make him sociable.

Frustrated by her stubbornness and need to control even when it caused more trouble than good.

Sighing at her grief as those she cared about on their travels sometimes were hurt or lost. 

The Doctor closed his eyes on some vain attempt to stop the memories. It did not work. It never would. He slipped on his sonic shades. He could hide the redness for the moment. Mask the tears. 

Striding to his guitar he picked it up and settled the strap on his shoulder. The chords of Stairway to Heaven came easily to him. The sound carrying eerie and echoing through the TARDIS. As the last notes died, he hung his head. The last of his tears falling to the floor from behind his shades.

Goodbye, Clara. I will love you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is being posted in celebration of my hitting 100 posted stories here on the Archive.  
> I wanted to do something different and I think I managed that. I had a number of ideas given to me but this one seemed to fit best.
> 
> Written just after 'The Woman who Lived' aired and with rumors of what Clara's fate will be.. I imagined her dying and this is how the Doctor would react.


End file.
